pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Link Girl 234
Archivo:Keroro64b-1-.gif ¡Bienvenid@s a mi discución! ¡Aqui podeis pedirme lo que querais!Archivo:Tamamaimpacto.gif Bienvenido/a Te doy la bienvenida a esta wikia, solo quiero darte estos consejos: *Hazte amigos de algunos usuarios *Crea tu propio personaje u OC *Puedes hacer o una pokedex o una serie *Estos te pueden ayudar: Nicolas493, Ale´s Riolu, Pokemon659, Shasta88, Chrisyeah, Poke-Sabio, Darusin, Leoccsit, Pili, QchoPatrick, Palkiratina, etc..... PD:Me puedes llamar (voz grave) Ultimate Diamantino Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:26 21 may 2011 (UTC) Vale... Esta bien te ayudare El chico X Gracias Gracias Pokemon658...¿me podrias ayudar para hacer la "Historia de Nefertimon 234"!,es que desde que me uni a La Wikia de Pokefanon siempre quize hacer historias... Nefertimon 234 Bueno Como dijiste Skitty. Archivo:Regalo_Skitty.png Es lo mejor que pude hacer espero que te guste ewe ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 12:35 25 may 2011 (UTC) Ten tu regalo Tu propio VS, lo puedes usar como avatar si quieres Archivo:Nefertimon_VS.gif Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:08 27 may 2011 (UTC) Te gusto el regalo? Bueno pues la pregunta es obvia si te gusta mandame un mensaje asi :) si no uno asi -3- Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:08 27 may 2011 (UTC) TU.... eres genial!!!! Como yo!!!!! Ami tambien me encanta Skitty, es adorable y me recuerda aa mi gatita, ati te gusta Flygon, por la misma razon que yo.... Y tu tambien odias a una prima!!!!! La mia me rajó mi peluche de un perro cuando era pequeña.... y la pregunta es.... QUIERES SER MI AMIGAAAAAAA?????? Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 22:05 27 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Si quieres apunta a los personajes de My life en La Liga Pokefanon: Revolucion, sino sabes muy bien del tema mira el La Liga Pokefanon Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:23 28 may 2011 (UTC) One Piece Si quieres yo te ayudo,Conozco muy bien la serie.Ademas puedes conseguir informacion en One Piece Wiki Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 20:25 28 may 2011 (UTC) Te doy permiso Puede que no lo sepas pero para el Equipo Pokemon-XD cree una version de las frutas de Belcebu, las Frutas Poke-Poke te doy permiso para que las uses pero solo puedes usar tres para los heroes y dos para los malos, no cojas las que no queden Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:02 29 may 2011 (UTC) pliss te lo digo intrigosamente: Puedo ser uno de los sospechosos plis???? (O si no el malo ejejej) Pokemon:Archivo:Sprite_Banette.png Personalidad: Callado y calmado. Habla siempre con educacion. Razones por la que matar a quien sea: Le pidio alojarse en su casa (Por que derribaron la suya) y le obligo a ser su mayordomo para estar en una casa Firma: Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:17 29 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Pero no puedes tener a Flygonic en las olimpiadas pues ya esta en un grupo, te tocaria con Frost Red y Leoccit mu majo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:06 29 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Si vas a hacer La Magica Aventura de Ash, lo inscribes junto a los rocket Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:09 29 may 2011 (UTC) Si Los tiene...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:33 29 may 2011 (UTC) Falta Oye te faltan 3 tres pokemon en las inscripciones de LVS, tienen que ser 6 Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:09 31 may 2011 (UTC) Pues Como estas ocupada con tu serie la dejare para mañana que estoy libre Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:12 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Te gusta LVS? Si dices SI: Comenta aqui Si dices NO: LEETE LOS EPISODIOS!!! Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:56 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero Tienes que comentar aqui PD: Como enamorada o normal Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:26 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues #La Sospecha......el terror nunca muere #Puede tratar sobre un Dusclops que rapta a los protas para que participen en sus "juegos" al final muere en una de sus trampas junto al que queria matar que resulta ser corrupto Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:59 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 puedes ser mi amiga.Me gustaria mucho.Gracias 08:40 23 jun 2011 (UTC)Arceus1104 Hey Lo de los guardianes de los elementos de La Sospecha lo has copiado de mi serie El Equipo Pokemon-XD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:59 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos Hola, querrias ser mi amiga? Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 15:07 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro A ver........ya esta..........los protas originles son raptados en distintos sitios, entonces se despiertan en una fabrica y se encuentran con Clefairy, Lucario y Crobat. Tras derrotarles se dan cuenta de que son robots, aparece un monitor y Dusclops dice que empieze el juego CONTINUARA En la siguiente los nuevos protas van en su ayuda, Hitmontop, Pidgeotto, Lillipup y Taillow se enfrentan a Dusclops pero este activa la autodestruccion, Hitmontop saca a Taillow y los demas pero cuando van a salir Dusclops le coje la pierna y empiezan a luchar, tras la explosion Hitmontop esta inconsciente pero no muerto y Dusclops desaparece Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:18 24 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Por eso el siguiente epi se llama el regreso del diablo Hey Te he dedicado una de las Poke Parodias, es Saw por favor comenta Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:49 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Yap Una Mismagius llama a la puerta y le dice a Skitty que puede hacerla evolucionar a cambio de una semana de su vida, Skitty no lo comprende pero acepta, entonces esta le dice que dentro de una semana morira, Skitty le pide ayuda a los protas (quedan 6) y estos intentan probar con piedras evol. (quedan 5) con pociones (quedan 4) e incluso le golpean con sartenes (quedan 3) pero no finciona, Delcatty intenta huir pero sela encuentra en todos lados (quedan 2) es entonces cuando empieza allorar porque no podra tener mas aventuras con sus amigos, entonces el hechizo se rompe y vuelve a ser Skitty, dandose cuenta de que todo era un sueño (salvo que Mismagius aparece en el espejo riendose) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:21 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey No me canso, me gusta ser guionista: Skitty y los demas creen que Darkrai a muerto pero este digue vivo pero solo en los sueños asi que intenta matar a los nuevos protas en sus pesadillas pero son tan tontas que cuando Darkrai usa todo su poder para intentar que se cumplan estos tienen agradables sueños y dicen gracias Darkrai eso hace que se desintegre Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:52 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Facil Lillipup y los demas juegan a un videojuego en el ordenador pero cae un rayo y Lillipup, Taillow y Houndour quedan atrapados dentro del juego, entonces tendrasn que superar tres minijuegos para salir (luchar contra Sableye, esquivar las pelotas que te lanzen y la cuerda floja) logran salir con exito y se alegran mucho, en otro lado Sableye tambien habia quedado atrapado pero como ha perdido y los heroes han salido no puede salir Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:09 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Facil A Skitty le dan vacaciones (como se muestra en la Reina de las Nieves) y va a visitar a su hermana pero no esta, entonces ve el juego y empieza a jugar pero cae otro rayo y se queda dentro con Sableye, al principio discuten pero luego empiezan a hablar, al final Skitty sale del juego gracias a otro rayo pero Sableye se da cuenta de que se a enamorado de Skitty, como no podria querer a un asesino decide borrar el juego delordenador con el mismo dentro para que asi al menos le perdone Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:59 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya esta tu frilleldum. Archivo:Frilleldum.pngFrilleldum PD:Visita mi evolucioninator y mi involucioninator. PDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 15:38 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Queria proponerte un crossorver, un crossorver es cuando una historia empieza en una serie y termina en otra serie asi que queria proponerte uno entre Poke Parodias del Terror y la Sospecha,el Terror nunca muere seria asi Este lo hago yo - El Espia que me admiro(De Poke Parodias): Dusclops decide vengarse de la forma definitiva, a traves de maquinas resucita a Sableye, este se infiltra con los Pokemisterios pero acaba admirando a Umbreon y recordando el amor asia Skitty asi que se lo cuenta y cuando se va a unir explota debido a una bomba de usclops y una graabadora que tenia dentro dice: QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO Este lo haces tu - La gran batalla(De La Sospecha): Skitty viaja con los Pokemisterios(como son muchos pon a Riolu,Monferno,Treecko, Staravia y Wingull) y visitan a tu hermana, decidis ir a por Dusclops en su antigua base, alli hay un combate y ganais pero el Dusclops era un robot que os gasea y os dormiis, Dusclops dice Que empieze el juego y asi termina Este lo hago yo - La Caceria(De Poke Parodias): Los chicos acaban en una selva dentro de una base, en ella Dusclops suelta a Bisharp para que les caze pues el es una maquina de matar. Al final los chicos les guian asta donde esta Dusclops y Bisharp lo acaba matando, luego llega la madre de Skitty y lo adopta porque en el fondo es un bebe sin madre. Luego Skitty mira a Dusclops y dice: Fin del Juego Que te parece Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:49 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Tengo que hacer Bisharp VS Gengar 2ªparte y luego empiezo con el episodio 1 de los tres Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:42 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Cuando quieras empezamos, ya lo termine (el de arriba) OK Ahora empiezo el mio Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:50 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya Tengo hecha mi primera parte te toca hacer la segunda, cambia a Wingull por Umbreon Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:00 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Me fui Sin querer me fui del xat y no puedo volver. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 13:04 4 jul 2011 (UTC) corre Apuntate al Instituto IceCream PD: Si no tienes OC puedes usar el de Dawn/Maya Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:17 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Podria ser una parodia de Tiburon Los heroes van de vacaciones cuando los protas son comidos por un Sharpedo gigante (en vez de usar la caraMM normal aumentala de tamaño en el paint) Lillipup y Taillow le matan con unas aspas de ventilador, Lillipup y Taillow son los unicos supervivientes y cuando se van a besar, Lillipup se da cuenta de que es un sueño y ve a Mismagius riendose, Lillipup le da un puñetazo y luego se vuelve a dormir Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:21 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Puedo inscribirme en Girl Festival? Te dejo la ficha por si accedes Nombre: Bel Sprites. Archivo:Bel_MM_PB.png Archivo:VS_Bell.png Archivo:Bell_NB.png Personalidad: Es muy despistada y algo loca, siempre presume de que Black (el de LVS) es su novio pero recibe una llamada de Black diciendole que NO NO SOY TU NOVIO Amor: Black Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:52 5 jul 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas #Se supone que May/Aura y Enrique(AV)(el de Amigos en un Viaje) son los padres de Enrique (prota) asi que los convertiria en hermanos O_O #El pokemon acompañante no puede evolucionar, te tienes que decidir si o Piplup o Prinplup Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:22 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Caracola e_é Hola!! Podriamos ser amigas no?? Saludos!! TheSpriteSUi.....Me encanta Suicune >-< 13:28 8 jul 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amigo hola quieres ser mi amigo¿??¿?¿ si eso ponme al mm de sonic si quieres te pongo a skytila lokura de latios 09:16 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria ser tu amigo.Sigo mucho tus series.Te voy a regalar una cosa.Espero que te guste.Adiós Archivo:Beautifly_cresta.pngArceus1104 09:23 9 jul 2011 (UTC) TT.TT Me has asustado, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas casi me da un infarto en fin menos mal que no te vas, te deje el guion que me pediste de Sharpedo unos 5 mensajes mas arriba y te dedique el IC 5 para que no te fueras Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:25 9 jul 2011 (UTC) REGALO Ten un regalo Archivo:Tamamaimpacto.gif Se que es tu favorito PD: Este es de regalo Archivo:Keroro64b-1-.gif Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:54 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Arceus1104 07:10 10 jul 2011 (UTC) .......... .......No me andaba el Xat,perdona por irme así...................... Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 20:07 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ....... Enhorabuena por lo de Frost y tu, como regalo ten este personaje echo especificamente para ti Archivo:Nerea_Sprite.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:11 11 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos quieres q seamos amigos? Cold Phoenix 20:44 11 jul 2011 (UTC) hola ¿quieres esr mi amiga? te pondre a skity *archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.pnggalleta , galleta ,supermetralletaaaaaarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:06 12 jul 2011 (UTC) dOs preguntas quieres ser mi amiga y puedo salir en la ultima parte de la sospecha la llamarada Azul Hola ^^ Bueno,quería invitarte a que te inscribieras a esta Saga es de Cold Phoenix,hacen falta 4 mujeres,y pense en invitarte ^^ Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:46 13 jul 2011 (UTC) oie soi el amigo de frost, cold porfavor deja tu sprite en mi saga plis Cold Phoenix 08:28 14 jul 2011 (UTC) asme caso hasme caso porfas Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:06 14 jul 2011 (UTC) otro no me podrias dar otro sprite diferente o si quieres yo lo ago esq no le veo q conservar a este Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 11:31 14 jul 2011 (UTC) oki doki diferente pero mismos colores? si es asi dime el nombre de un entrenador osea de los videojuegos originales Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 11:39 14 jul 2011 (UTC) te gusto? t gusto tu sprite? Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:13 15 jul 2011 (UTC) listo Perdon por tardarme pero he estado deprimido aqui esta,estadistticas: Nombre:Jelltagross Especie:Hierringravido Es la fusion de Jellicent y Metagross. Tipo:Acero/Agua Descripcion:Es innecesario y largo. Imagen:Archivo:Jelltagross.png PD:Dime si quieres mas Palkia y otros 06:29 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Pokerol Hey amiga, mira este foro, es nuevo: http://pokerol-game.foroes.net/ Si no la miras, mataré a Catild >=D MM Hola aqui tienes las caras MM.Espero que te gusten.Adios.Arceus1104 09:40 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Nerea_MM.png y Archivo:Nerea_2_MM.png Enfermera Joy Hola toma el MM de la enfermera Joy de la 5º generacion espero que te sirva.Adios.Archivo:Enfermera_Joy_5º_MM.png Arceus1104 14:48 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola,Holita te quería pedir que te inscribas a PRG/Inscripciones,una saga mía,y de Arceus1104 y Darusin PD: Te quiero ^^ Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 20:22 25 jul 2011 (UTC) holaa ¿quieres ser mi amiga? te pongo a skittyArchivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png galeta galeta metralletaaa (dice lufy) 17:10 27 jul 2011 (UTC) tuuu pedidoooo Archivo:Nerea_vs.pngdibuje la masterball, aunque el vs me salio de culo Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:29 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye En serio vas a poner a Dusclops como villano? Es que como murio de verdad en La Caceria tenia pensado que apareciera al final de la serie mia en una pelicula que ocurre en el futuro: "Parodias del Terror: El Regreso de Dusclops" Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:14 30 jul 2011 (UTC)